Beauty and the Beast
by sullivanav2004
Summary: This is about Prince Adam and Belle's life after the ending of the movie. This is after the 2017 movie (which I loved). There's a problem in the castle, reflecting Adam's past as a beast. Can he and Belle stop it? Please comment your opinion! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Baby Steps for Adam and Belle

Chapter 1: Baby Steps for Adam and Belle

It has been a year after Prince Adam turned back into a human and he and Belle got married. Belle lives in his castle and they are living happily ever after. All of Adam's servants were glad to be human again and that he was able to love someone and earn her love back. Belle and Adam truly loved each other after Adam saved Belle from the wolves and after their dance. It was hard for Adam to find love since he had an ugly exterior, but Belle didn't care about his looks. All she loved about him was his interior, and so did Adam after he spent days with her. One winter day in France, Belle was in her room reading a book from the library. Then, Lumiere and Cogsworth came into her room, and Cogsworth asked, "Are you doing okay, darling?" Belle smiled and said, "Yes of course. Thank you for asking. But, I'm having some stomach problems…" Lumiere asked, "Oh no, what does it feel like?" She replied, "It feels like cramps. In the lower part of my stomach." Cogsworth said, "Okay, okay. We'll go get some medicine for you." She said, "Thank you." They then walked out of the room and Belle put down her book. She then heard a noise coming under the bed. She asked herself, "What was that?" She looked under the bed and saw nothing. Belle said, "Huh. I wonder what made that noise." When she sat up, she saw the enchantress that turned Adam into a beast. She gasped in fright and the enchantress said, "Oh please, pardon me, dear." Belle asked, "Wh-What are you doing here? Are you trying to scare me?" The enchantress laughed and then said, "Oh no, honey. I'm here to tell you why your stomach pains are occurring." Belle walked to her bed and she sat on it and asked, "You know why I'm aching?" The enchantress smiled and excitedly said, "You're pregnant, Belle!" Belle gasped and then passed out. The news the enchantress told was true; Belle was having a baby. 10 minutes later, Belle woke up, and the enchantress was still there. Belle screamed and the enchantress said, "Belle, dear, I keep scaring you." Belle sat up and she asked, "Are you sure I'm pregnant?" The enchantress said, "Oh yes. I never lie. Yet, you'll have to tell your husband." Belle said, "Oh no. I don't know how to tell him! What do I do?!" She was freaking out and the enchantress said, "Don't worry, Belle. He won't get mad at you. Trust me, he loves you too much to get mad at you." Belle was breathing hard and then the doorknob rattled. Lumiere asked, "Belle?" Belle gasped and she told the enchantress, "Go! Go! Go!" The lady giggled then disappeared in the air. Lumiere and Cogsworth then walked in with some tea. Cogsworth said, "Well, we couldn't find some medicine, so we brought you some tea." Belle said, "Thank you. Do you know where Adam is?" Lumiere said, "He's in the town. Do you need him?" Belle closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Lumiere asked her, "Belle, are you okay?" Belle opened her eyes and quickly said, "I need to tell Adam that I'm pregnant and I really want that tea!" She sighed and Lumiere and Cogsworth's jaws dropped. Cogsworth asked, "Whoa, you are?" Belle nodded and slightly smiled. They both smiled and then ran to her. Lumiere said, "That's great! Master will love it!" Belle smiled and asked, "He will?!" Cogsworth said, "Yes, yes. Master loves you." Belle stood up from her bed and she said, "Well, all I need to do is tell him." She slowly walked out of the room with Lumiere and Cogsworth following her. When she looked down from the stairs, she saw Chip and the puppy playing around. Belle smiled because she then thought of her own baby playing around with the dog. Chip saw her and he said with his British accent, "Oh, hi Belle!" She smiled at him and said, "Hi Chip." She walked down the stairs and she walked to Chip. She patted the puppy's head and he panted. Chip said, "We were running outside." Belle looked towards the door and saw the trail of snow they brought in from outside. She giggled and then looked at Chip. She asked, "Hey, do you think you can keep a secret?" Chip said, "Uh, yes. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Belle smiled and said, "Okay. This is a big one, okay? So, you got to promise me not to tell the Master, okay?" He nodded and then she smiled and said, "Well… I am having a baby." Chip gasped happily and smiled and asked, "Really?!" Belle giggled and said, "Yep. So, please don't tell him because I want to tell him." Chip then hugged her and he said, "I'm so excited for you, Belle." She smiled and said, "Thanks, Chip." Then she heard Adam outside, and she said, "Oh, uh, Chip go somewhere else!" Then he ran off with the puppy. Belle stood up and she looked at the door when Adam walked in. He smiled and said, "Hey Belle." She smiled and said, "Hi." He walked up to her and kissed her. He asked her, "How are you?" They both walked upstairs and she said, "Good. How are you?" He said, "I'm good." They walked into their room and he sat down his things on the floor. She smiled at his smiling face and he picked her up. They chuckled and he carried her to the bed. Adam sat her on the bed and they kissed again. Then she laid down and he got above her and they kept kissing each other. Then, after 5 minutes, Belle said, "Hey, um, I have something to tell you something. Good news." Adam smiled and he sat next to her and she sat up. She took his hand and smiled. He smiled at her beautiful face and she said, "The enchantress came into our room today. I've been having pains in my stomach lately, and she told me that… I'm pregnant… with your baby." His jaw dropped and he asked, "No way! Really?!" She smiled and she asked, "Yeah. Are you okay?" He smiled and said, "I'm better than ever! I can't believe that I'm going to be a father!" Belle then laughed and he picked her up and kissed her happily. Obviously, Adam was so glad that Belle was going to have his child.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Addition & the Curse

Chapter 2: The New Addition and the Curse

9 months later, Belle was giving birth to her baby. They didn't know what the gender was, but she was giving birth at the nearby hospital. She was in pain, and every 5 minutes, she was groaning in pain. The doctor that was in there told her, "Okay, Belle, you're really going to have to give it your all this time. I think it's ready to come out." Belle then cried in pain and he said, "It's okay. It's okay." She said, "I can't do this. It hurts." The doctor said, "It's okay. Just push hard." He got in position and said, "1…2…3." Belle then started pushing really hard and she was screaming in pain as the baby came out. About a minute later, the baby came out screaming really loud. Belle was breathing hard and she laid her head on the pillow. The doctor took her baby to clean it, and Adam walked in. He smiled at her and said, "You did it, Belle. You just had our baby." She smiled as she breathed hard. He took her hand and asked, "What gender do you think it is?" She said, "I hope it's a boy." Adam chuckled and said, "I hope it's a girl." He then kissed her and then 5 minutes later, three doctors came back with the baby. The doctor holding the baby said, "Say hello to your baby boy." The couple watched the doctor hand Belle the baby. She told Adam, "I told you." He chuckled and then the doctors left the room. Belle asked, "What should we name him?" Adam looked at the ceiling in thought, and then said, "Bennett. Bennett Ryan." She smiled and said, "That's perfect." Bennett smiled and both gave him a kiss. Belle said, "Let's make sure that he doesn't get turned into a beast or something. He should be a handsome boy." Adam smiled and said, "Yeah. Thank you, Belle." She looked at him and said, "No, thank you, Adam." They smiled at each other and they kissed happily. A month after Bennett's birth, being parents wasn't a hard job for Adam and Belle. They really enjoyed taking care of him, and Adam's servants loved helping them. One night, Adam and Belle heard a knock at the door. Belle was holding Bennett and she asked, "Who is that at this time of the night?" Adam said, "I'm not so sure." They both walked to the door, and Adam opened the door. There stood the enchantress; Belle's jaw dropped and Adam said, "Uh, hi. Can we help you, Enchantress?" She looked at Bennett and said, "I see you gave birth to your baby, Belle. He's very beautiful." Belle said, "Thanks." The enchantress said, "I'm here to put your son under a spell." Both Adam and Belle said, "What?!" Belle looked at Bennett and the enchantress said, "Yes. He is Adam's son, and he was under a spell. He needs to have the same thing done to him." Adam said, "No please! He literally did nothing." The enchantress said, "Yes, I know. But he's your son. Your son will turn into a beast on his 13th birthday, or his first teenage year. Same thing, if he will find love and get the girl's love back, he can become a human again." Belle was about to cry and she put Bennett's head in her shoulder. She was whispering to him and Adam looked at her. He said, "Please. Don't do this." The enchantress said, "I'm sorry. I have to. I guess you should've respected me years ago. Please give me your son." Belle said, "No! Please!" She gave Belle a look and Belle gave Bennett a kiss. Adam put his hand on her shoulder and she gave Bennett to the enchantress. When she grabbed Bennett, Belle cried in Adam's shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms as the enchantress put the spell on Bennett. After 30 seconds, the old woman gave Adam Bennett. Bennett was still asleep and he gave him to Belle. Then the enchantress said, "Good night." Then she disappeared into the air; Adam closed the door. He faced Belle and the baby and he said, "This is all my fault." Belle started crying and said, "No it's not. It's going to be okay. We have 13 more years until he turns into a beast." She looked at Bennett and he cooed at her. Adam rubbed his head and she sighed. Belle said, "I guess I have to put him to sleep." Adam said, "Yeah. Um, I'll help you." They both walked upstairs, and Adam put his hand on Belle's back as she walked upstairs. Once they got to his room, she put Bennett in his crib. He immediately fell asleep and Adam said to him, "I'm so sorry, son. I love you." They both walked out of his room quietly and then walked to their room. When they both got in there, Belle closed the door and said, "I cannot believe that he will turn into a beast when he turns 13! Nobody his age will love him! It's going to be impossible for him to find someone to love!" Adam walked to her and grabbed her arms. He said, "It's okay." He kissed her head and she sighed sadly. She said, "I'm sorry. This is really heartbreaking for me." Adam took her hands and lead her to the bed and they laid down in it. Adam sighed, "Let's just make sure that he has the best 13 years of his life as a human." She said, "Yeah, okay." They got under the covers and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: He Learns and Transforms

Chapter 3: He Learns and Transforms

On Bennett's 13th birthday, he woke up and said in his British accent, "I'm a teenager!" He ran out of his room and ran down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Potts making breakfast for him. She smiled and said, "Good morning, dear! Happy birthday!" He smiled and said, "Thank you. Where's Chip?" She replied, "He's in the library." Bennett smiled and said, "Thanks!" He walked towards the library, but then saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and it was a picture of Adam, as a beast, and Belle at their dance. He looked closely at the picture and said, "Mom? Dad?" He turned the picture around and it said, "Happy birthday, Bennett. Signed, the Enchantress." He said, "Who's the Enchantress?" He kept walking to the library and saw his parents in the living room. They were sitting on the couch and they were talking. Bennett didn't know what they were talking about, so he started listening to them. Belle said, "Today's the day. 13 years has past. What do we do now?" Adam sighed and said, "Well, let's just eventually tell him that he is going to turn into a beast, and let's help him find someone to love." Belle said, "But, that's going to be hard for him. He's never mentioned any girl that he likes." Bennett looked at the ground, and he was thinking, "Who is turning into a beast?" Then Adam said, "Don't worry. Bennett will eventually like someone. Like how me and you found each other and now we're married." Bennett thought to himself, "I'm turning into a beast! On my birthday!" Bennett was so upset that he would not be human, and that he has to find someone to love. He's never really met any girl before besides his mom and the servants. Then he walked to them and said, "Dad? Mom?" They looked at him and Bennett asked, "Am I… turning into a beast?" Adam and Belle looked at each other and Adam said, "Well… y-yes." Belle put her head in his shoulder and Bennett asked, "Why? Did I do something?" Adam looked at him and said, "No, actually I did something." Bennett asked, "What did you do?" Belle looked at him and said, "Well, actually you're under a spell." Bennett yelled, "What?!" She almost cried and explained, "When your dad was a kid, he was under a spell, too." Bennett asked, "What?" Adam explained, "I did something to an enchantress and for a punishment, she put me under a spell. The spell was that I would be a beast until I fell in love and the girl fell in love with me. I had a rose, and I had to do that before the last petal falls." Bennett sat next to them, and he asked, "How did you handle it?" Adam sighed and said, "Well, I didn't handle it well at first. Nobody liked me. I broke things, I had a bad temper, everything was bad." Bennett asked, "How did you fall in love with Mom?" Adam and Belle both smiled and Adam said while looking at her, "I kept her as my prisoner after she agreed to take her father's place. I then scared her off, and then I saved her from wolves. When she was helping me, that's when I started loving her. The next couple of days, we started really loving each other when we danced and had fun together. Then, your mom had to leave, almost forever. I was depressed. Then a mob from the town started attacking the castle. The servants scared them off besides one man named Gaston. He independently attacked me. I thought I scared him, and your mom came back to me. Then Gaston stabbed me when I met up with your mom in the stomach. Gaston lost his balance and then fell to his death. Your mom was able to say 'I love you' before the last petal fell. Then I transformed back into a human because I found love and the girl loved me back before the last petal fell. That's how." The couple were smiling at each other and Bennett said, "But… I don't like any other girl. There's no one to really love." Belle said, "Bennett, please do not worry. You will find a girl. Trust me, I had no idea that your father was real until I came here." Bennett asked, "What should I do?" The couple shrugged and Bennett said, "I'll try not to get angry when I'm a beast. I'll try to find someone." Adam said, "That's my good boy. Are you mad at me?" Bennett thought for a minute and said, "Nope. I'm not mad because I love you guys." Belle said, "Aww." They all hugged each other happily. At 8:00pm on Bennett's birthday, the enchantress appeared in Bennett's room. He jumped in his bed in fright and the enchantress said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Bennett asked, "Who are you?" The enchantress said, "I'm the enchantress. I'm here to turn you into a beast." Bennett said, "So, you gave me that picture of my parents for my birthday. Why?" She said, "I knew that you didn't know that you were going to turn into a monster. I gave it to you to show that this is the last minute of your young life as a human. Your father turned back when he was 21. Right before, the pedal fell. That's what you need to do." She held out a rose and he asked, "What's this for?" She said, "It's a rose. This will tell you how much time you have left to turn back into a human. Please grab it." Bennett looked at her and he slowly grabbed the flower. The enchantress said, "Good boy. Now…" She pulled out her wand and touched Bennett with it. After 30 seconds of floating and shining, Bennett fell to the ground, as a beast. When he looked at the enchantress, she said, "So long." Then she disappeared in the air; Bennett said in a lower voice, "I-I'm a beast! I have fur, claws, paws, fangs, everything! Even my voice is lower!" He looked in the mirror in his room, and then his parents walked in. They saw him and Belle cried in Adam's shoulder. Bennett looked at them and he said, "Look at me! I'm hideous!" Adam said, "It's okay. I was uglier than that, Bennett." He growled and he ran to his bed and covered himself up. Adam and Belle heard him whisper, "I'm a beast, and I'm ugly. No one will love me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Argument

Chapter 4: The Argument

After 5 years of being a beast, Bennett really hated it. He didn't show much anger towards it like Adam did, but deep down inside, he was furious. He sat in his room writing on papers saying how much he hates being a beast. Then Mrs. Potts and teenage Chip walked in his room. Mrs. Potts said, "Bonjour, dear. You feeling okay?" Bennett snarled, "No! I feel bad! I mean, look at me! I'm hideous!" Chip said, "Bennett, don't get angry. I'm your age, right?" Bennett nodded angrily and said, "4 years older." Chip walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I can find you a girl. I went to school with some beautiful girls. Surely, you can find one there." Bennett asked, "Really?" Chip nodded and said, "I know a girl who doesn't care about looks, and she's pretty. I want you to meet her." Bennett smiled and said, "Please take me to her. Maybe I can fall in love." Mrs. Potts said, "Now, now, boys. Don't get your hopes up too high. This girl may not-." Chip sighed, "Mama. Trust me, it will work. It's Lilly, remember?" Mrs. Potts chuckled and said, "Right, right. That girl is the sweetest thing ever." Chip smiled and Bennett said, "I'm ready to meet her. Plus, the rose has already begun to weld." Then the boys walked out of the room, but Belle saw them heading out. She froze them by saying, "Bennett…" They stopped and faced her. He smiled nervously and said, "H-Hey M-Mom. Just… going to town." He turned around, but Belle turned him back around and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You cannot leave this castle! You have to stay here! It's part of the spell!" Chip said, "Belle, is it okay? Just for 10 minutes? Please." Belle said, "Sorry, Chip. He has to stay here. He can't leave." Bennett begged, "Oh please, Mom! I'm going to meet a girl so that I can fall in love with her and she can fall in love with me!" Belle gasped and then stood there. She looked at her beast, and then looked at Chip and said, "Chip, please bring the girl here. Bennett can meet her here, but he cannot leave." Bennett groaned and Chip said, "Yes, Ma'am." Chip walked out of the house and Bennett yelled, "I can't believe this! I was this close from possibly falling in love! Now I can't go all by myself!" Belle sighed and said, "Bennett, I don't want you to be a beast forever. You can outside, but not from the castle. Plus, Chip is bringing her here to meet you, so you'll still be able to meet her." Bennett growled and said, "Mom, I'm 18 years old. I'm practically an adult." Belle explained, "Yes, I know that. When your dad was a beast, he never went outside. He was 21 years old, older than you. So you have a choice. You can either keep getting mad at me and have the girl not come, or you can wait in your room for her and not argue with me. Which one?" Bennett looked at the nearby mirror at his reflection, thinking about the choice. He looked at his mom and said, I'll go wait for her upstairs." Belle smiled and said, "Good choice." Bennett then ran upstairs and Lumiere and Cogsworth came up to Belle. Lumiere said, "Good parenting, Belle. That boy of yours is a good one." Belle smiled and Cogsworth said, "Yes, yes. Very good boy. You and Master have raised him right." Belle looked upstairs and told them, "Yeah. Thanks, guys." They bowed and then walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Girl

Chapter 5: Meeting the Girl

About an hour later that day, Chip came back with the girl named Lilly. Like Belle, Lilly was very beautiful, and she was very nice. Chip closed the door and she asked kindly, "So, um, where's Bennett?" He looked around and said, "Probably in his room. Please follow me." He walked upstairs with Lilly following him. When they reached his door, Chip told Lilly, "Okay, there's something about Bennett that I want you to know." Lilly smiled and he said, "He's a beast. Like an actual beast." Lilly gasped and asked, "Really?" Chip nodded and she bit her lip. She said, "Well, that's okay. I want to meet him anyway." Chip knocked on the door and Bennett asked, "Yes?" Lilly was a little scared by the sound of his voice, but she felt confident enough to meet him. Chip said, "Bennett, it's me and Lilly." Bennett said, "I'm coming." Lilly took a breath and then Bennett opened the door. Immediately, Bennett and Lilly looked at each other. Bennett smiled and said, "Hi." Lilly smiled and said, "H-Hi." From downstairs, Adam, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were watching them. Belle whispered to Adam, "What do you think she's thinking?" Adam replied, "I don't know. Hopefully something good." Then Bennett told Lilly, "Uh, you can come in my room." Lilly smiled and Bennett let her in. He told Chip, "Thank you, Chip." Chip smiled and bowed and he walked downstairs. Bennett shut the door and Chip gave all of them downstairs a thumbs up. Adam said, "I can't believe he's actually doing this." Belle said, "Yeah, I know. I feel like yesterday he came to this world. Now he's grown-up and trying to love someone." Then Adam gave her a kiss on her forehead. Upstairs, Bennett and Lilly sat on his bed. Lilly asked, "So, um, how long have you been a beast?" Bennett said, "I'm under a spell. I've been under it since my 13th birthday." Lilly said, "Oh. How old are you?" Bennett said, "I'm 18. How old are you?" Lilly smiled and said, "I'm 18, too." Bennett said, "Wow. You look younger than that." Lilly laughed and asked, "What do you like to do?" Bennett sighed and said, "I honestly like hanging here. I can't leave here because of the spell. What do you do?" Lilly said, "Well, I live by myself in college. My dad just recently passed away. I like to read and roam around town." Bennett said, "Oh, I'm sorry about your father. You actually sound like my mom when she was younger. She loved to read, and her mom passed away. She said that she always had this guy chasing her and he kept proposing to her, but she denied it." Lilly sighed and said, "Yeah. This jerk in my town keeps asking me out and forcing me to marry him. His name's Keegan, and I don't like him at all. Everyone in the town does besides me and my mom. He says that he loves me, but I don't love him." Bennett said, "Oh, yeah. I don't like people who are like that." Lilly said, "You know, for a beast, you're actually kind of cute. You're really nice. I like people like that." Bennett smiled happily and asked, "So, you kind of like me so far?" Lilly nodded and said, "Yeah. You're better than Keegan and everybody else in town." Bennett said, "Thank you. I already like you because you're nice to me unlike anyone else and your beautiful." Lilly smiled and said, "Thank you." Then they looked in each other's eyes. About 5 seconds later, Lilly said, "Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go home. My mom wanted me back before sunset." Bennett said, "Oh, okay. I'll walk you out." Lilly smiled at him and so did he. He opened the door and walked her downstairs to the door. She turned around and said, "Thanks for having me. I really enjoyed my time here." Bennett smiled and said, "No problem. You can come back anytime." Lilly said, "I'll definitely be back." Bennett said, "Awesome!" She waved and he waved, and then she left. Bennett happily closed the door and turned around smiling. He sighed happily, and then his parents came up to him. Bennett said, "Oh hey." Adam said, "I'm very proud of you, Bennett. You're growing up and you're making adult choices." Bennett asked smiling, "I am?" Belle said, "Of course you are. See what happens when the girl comes here and sees your habitat? She's already starting to like you." Bennett said, "Yeah… I already love her. Just 20 minutes together and I already love her." Adam asked, "What is she like?" Bennett said, "She's beautiful, nice, and she appreciates who I am instead of running away. Basically, like you guys." The couple smiled at each other and Belle said, "Yeah. Just like us." Then Bennett told them, "I love you guys." They told him at the same time, "We love you, too." Then, Bennett ran up to them and hugged them happily. They hugged him back; It was obvious that Bennett loved Lilly already, and Lilly is starting to love him. Maybe she can help him break the spell.


	6. Chapter 6: The Day with the Girl

Chapter 6: The Day with the Girl

The next day, Bennett was looking out his window for Lilly, smiling. He was so excited to see her again if she came over. Then his door opened, but he didn't look away from the window. It was Adam and Belle; Belle asked him, "Bennett, what are you doing?" He sighed and said while smiling, "Looking for Lilly. I want to see her again today. Maybe every day." Adam said, "She might come. How long have you been sitting there?" He replied, "All day. I'm telling you guys, I'm in love with this girl already. Plus, the rose is almost about to lose all its petals. So I better tell her that I'm in love with her." Adam said, "Bennett, you really don't have to tell her that you love her. You basically have to say that you are. Then, she has to also." Bennett asked, "You don't?" Belle said, "Nope. I started loving your dad when I kept hanging with him. I showed him that when we threw snowballs at each other." Adam smiled at her and Bennett was still looking out the window. Then, Lilly was walking up to their castle and Bennett happily yelled, "Lilly!" He jumped and quickly ran down to meet her at the door. The couple looked at each other and Belle said, "Yeah. He loves her." Adam said, "Let's just hope that she eventually loves him. He's so close to breaking the spell." Then they walked downstairs to watch him meet her. Downstairs, Bennett opened the door and Lilly was standing there. They smiled at each other and she said, "Hi Bennett." He said, "Hi Lilly. Come in, please." She walked in and he closed the door. He asked her, "Um, did you eat breakfast?" Lilly said, "Um, no. Did you?" They smiled and he said, "Nope. Do you want to have breakfast with me?" Lilly smiled and said, "Of course." He smiled and said, "Great!" They kept smiling at each other and then they reached for each other's hands and they grabbed each other's hands. They smiled and then walked to the dining room to eat. Up on the stairs, Adam and Belle saw them hold hands. Belle asked him happily, "Did you see that?! They both went for each other's hands! She likes him!" Adam smiled and said, "Of course she does. It's very obvious." They then smiled at each other and walked to the dining room. In the dining room, Bennett and Lilly sat next to each other and Chip brought them both some oatmeal. Chip said as he handed them the food, "Here you guys go. I hope you like it." They both said, "Thank you." Then, Chip walked out of the room. They started eating, and once again, Adam and Belle were watching them. Bennett asked, "So, how was your day?" Lilly said, "Pretty good. Remember Keegan?" He nodded and she said, "He proposed to me again." Bennett looked down, then at her again and asked, "What did you say?" She smiled and said, "No. I'm never going to date or marry him. I don't like him at all." Bennett asked, "Well, do you like someone?" Lilly said, "Um, I'm not sure. Maybe." He smiled and said, "Cool." She smiled and so did he. They slowly ate the breakfast, and after 20 seconds, Bennet asked, "Would you like to come to a dance tonight? At my castle? Just me and you?" She smiled and said, "I-I would love that. What time?" He smiled and said, "7pm. You can leave whenever." Lilly said, "I would love to. Thank you." He gave her a nod and they finished eating their breakfast, holding hands. After breakfast, they went outside and played in the snow. Lilly was holding so carrots, and then a bunny came up to them. Bennett looked at Lilly and shrugged. She laughed and gave him a carrot. He squatted down to the bunny and stuck out his hands, but the bunny hopped away from him. Lilly was laughing and she took the carrot. He stood up and they walked around in the snow. Then, the bunny came back, and Lilly gave an example to Bennett. She squatted down and gently gave the bunny the carrot. The bunny nibbled on the carrot and Bennett smiled at Lilly. Then, he took a carrot and gently handed it to the bunny. The bunny then started nibbling on his carrot and he and Lilly smiled at each other. Then, the bunny hopped off and they stood up. They looked at each other and Lilly held his hand and they ran to a nearby tree. They stopped behind a tree and they were laughing. The two looked in each other's eyes and then Lilly hugged Bennett. Bennett felt so overwhelmed, so he hugged her back. About 10 minutes later, the two went into the living room and Lilly had a book. Bennett took off her jacket and she sat on the carpet. He sat right next to her and they started reading to each other. Behind them in the hallway was Adam, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip watching them. Adam and Belle had their arms around each other and Mrs. Potts said, "You guys are experiencing love again. Bennett really loves her." Belle said, "Yeah. I can't believe our little boy is in love. He's practically an adult." Lumiere said, "It's really great to see how well you've raised your boy, Master. He's a gentleman." Chip said, "I hope he thanks me for finding Lilly. We're really good friends." They all quietly laughed and then Adam said, "That's my boy. The girl's charming and sweet. Like you were when we first met, Belle." She smiled and he smiled at her and kissed her. Cogsworth said, "Chip, you found a great girl for him. She's a great kid." Chip said, "Yeah. I like her as a friend." Then they all smiled at the couple.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance and the Confession

Chapter 7: The Dance and the Confession

It was 6:00pm later that day, and Bennett was getting ready to go to his dance. Belle was scrubbing him in the bath and Adam was there to give him advice. He walked in the room and told his son, "Tonight is the night!" Then, Belle dumped a big bucket of water on Bennett. He groaned and said, "I'm not sure that I can do this." Adam looked at the rose and told him, "You don't have time to waste. You must be bold and daring." Bennett lifted himself up from the bathtub and said, "Bold. Daring." Then, he shook all the water off, getting water everywhere. He hopped out of the bathtub and his parents shook off the water he got on them. Belle said, "There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by everyone here." She grabbed a towel and started drying him off everywhere. Adam said, "And when the moment is right, you profess your love." After Belle dried him, Bennett said, "Yes. I can, I can't, no, I can't." Belle asked as she fixed his hair, "You care for the girl, don't you?" Bennett groaned as she cut his hair and said, "More than anything." Adam said, "So you must tell her!" Then Belle stopped fixing his hair and Bennett said, "I look awesome!" The couple laughed and then Cogsworth walked in and said, "Your lady awaits, young Master." Outside of his room, Lilly came out of her room walking down the first set of stairs looking so beautiful. She stopped when she got to the floor, and then Bennett walked out of his room, very handsome. They met at the end of the stairs and they smiled at each other. They were so impressed with each other. As they walked, holding hands, to the dining room, Belle sang, "Tale as old as time… true as it can be…" When they sat at the dining table, she sang, "Barely even friends… then somebody bends, unexpectedly." As they were happily eating their food, Adam sang, "Just a little change… small, to say the least… both a little scared…" Lilly got up and held Bennett's hand and lead him to the dance floor. As they were preparing to dance, Adam sang, "Neither one prepared… Beauty and the Beast." The couple smiled at each other and started dancing together around the floor. Belle and Adam sang in unison, "Ever just the same… ever a surprise… ever as before… ever just as sure… as the sun will rise…" Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were watching them as they danced. As Bennett and Lilly kept dancing formally, Belle sang, "Tale as old as time… tune as old as song…" Adam sang, "Bittersweet and strange… finding you can change…" The couple sang in unison, "Learning you were wrong…" The servants walked up to them and quieted down the lights for them as they danced. All of the servants and Adam and Belle sang in unison, "Certain as the sun… certain as the sun… rising in the east…" Belle sang, "Tale as old as time…" Adam sang, "Song as old as rhyme…" Lumiere sang, "Beauty and the Beast…" Mrs. Potts sang, "Tale as old as time…" Chip sang, "Song as old as rhyme…" Cogsworth sang, "Beauty and the Beast…" They all put their arms around each other's shoulders and sang in unison, "Beauty and… the Beast." Belle laid her head on Adam's shoulder as Bennett and Lilly walked to the balcony. Outside on the balcony, Lilly and Bennett sat on the edge of the rail. They were holding hands, and Lilly said, "That dance was great. I loved it." Bennett smiled at her happy face and he said, "Yeah. I-I really enjoyed it." They smiled and Bennett said, "Lilly, um, I want to tell you something." She smiled and asked, "Yes?" He said smiling, "I…I l-love you." She smiled and said, "Aww, really?" He nodded and she said, "Everybody in my town thinks I'm weird. They all say I'm beautiful, but they think I don't fit in my town. I kind of agree with them. You're the only person that I think truly likes me." He smiled and said, "Of course I like you. I fell in love with you after yesterday. I hope you-." Then she said, "Hey, um, my mom wants me back by 8:00 and it takes me 15 minutes to get to my house. I think I have to leave now." Bennett's smile faded and he said, "Oh, you do?" She nodded sadly and he said, "Oh. You must go. It is okay. I'll see you some other time." Their hands separated, and she stood up with him. He looked sadly at her and then she hugged him. He hugged her back and she said, "I'll see you later." He nodded and then she left, leaving Bennett upset. After she left, his parents came out to see him. They were smiling and Belle said, "Bennett, I am so glad that you professed your love to her. You did a great job acting calm around her." Adam said, "Before you know it, she'll tell you that she loves you. It was that easy back then." Bennett then started crying, "She had to go." He cried in his hands and his parents asked, "What?!" He said, "Yeah. Her mom wanted her back so early, and I'm so upset. I told her that I loved her, but she couldn't get a chance to tell me that she likes me or not." His parents looked at each other and then Adam said, "It's okay, son. She'll be back." Bennett wiped his tears and stormed inside to his room crying. Adam and Belle looked at his direction and she said, "She'll be back."


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight

Chapter 8: The Fight

At the castle, an hour after the dance, Bennett was in different clothes and he sat in his room holding the rose. He looked at it and told himself, "She's not coming back. She's gone." He laid his head on the glass and he looked out the window. Then, Chip came into his room and he said, "Hey Bennett. How are you doing?" Bennett replied, "Not well. Please leave me in peace." Chip sat next to him and patted his back. Bennett said with tears in his eyes, "She's not coming back. I know she isn't. Her mom sounds strict." Chip said, "Yeah. Her mom is strict. If Lilly really begs her mom, she will let Lilly do whatever." Bennett asked, "Really?" Chip nodded and Bennett said, "But she'll probably not let her come back here again. Probably because I'm a beast and she's scared that I'm mean to her." Chip sighed and Bennett went and laid in his bed sadly. Outside of his room, Adam, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were in the living room. Cogsworth said, "I knew it! I knew it! The mom's not going to let her come back here! It's obvious that her mom is strict." Lumiere said, "Maybe it was better if she never came at all." Belle said, "No, it was good for Bennett. She could come back. Like I did. I came back because I knew that Adam was in trouble when Gaston was coming." Adam said, "Yeah. She loves him. I can see it in her face and expressions to things. Plus, they are always holding hands and hugging each other." Mrs. Potts said, "Bennett is attracted to her. He really loves her." Then, Belle walked to the window, and saw a mob of people with torches and weapons. She screamed and backed up. Adam ran to her, grabbed her arms and asked, "What is it?" She was gasping and then she said, "It's Gaston." All of them besides Belle said, "WHAT?!" They all ran to the window and Gaston and a mob of people were heading towards the castle. Belle said in a frightened tone, "He survived the fall." She put her head in Adam's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. He said, "Let's get them out of here." In Bennett's room, Bennett asked, "Who is that?" Chip looked at the mob and said, "No way. That's Gaston! The man who tried to kill your dad! We have to stop them!" Bennett said, "No. Just let them come. I know that they're for me. I bet Lilly told them about me." Chip ran out of the room and Bennett looked at the rose and said, "I'm going to die." Outside of his room, Adam and Belle were down by the front door. She asked him, "Hey, are we going to be okay?" Adam looked at her and said, "Yes. If not, I know we raised Bennett normally, and I love you so much." They kissed and she said, "I love you, too." They gave each other a nod and then opened the front door. The mob looked at them and Gaston said, "Belle! You're here!" She asked, "Gaston, why are you here? How did you survive your fall?" He laughed and said, "You know me, nothing hurts me. I got injured badly, but I was still alive. I'm here to take over your castle and to murder your son and husband! You're mine!" Adam said, "No! You can kill me, but you are not touching my son!" Belle pleaded, "Please don't hurt them!" Gaston said, "Keegan!" Then, Keegan walked up to Gaston and said, "Yes, Dad?" He smiled at his dad and Belle asked, "Gaston, why do you want me so bad after you have a son?!" Gaston said, "I've been drinking too much." Adam frowned and then slammed the door and locked it. He yelled, "BENNETT RYAN!" Bennett yelled, "What?!" Adam yelled, "Lock your door!" All the servants ran downstairs to them and Lumiere said, "Let's show them what pain tastes like!" They all carried weapons and they marched outside to fight them. The mob and the servants were fighting deadly, but most people survived. As they were fighting, Gaston crawled under the fight and got to Belle. He grabbed her and pushed her against the door. She yelled, "Gaston, let me go!" He surrounded her and then he kissed her for a long time. He trapped her hands as she tried to push him off. When he stopped kissing her, she groaned and said, "Adam!" Gaston let her go and let Keegan run inside the castle. She ran to Adam and pulled him away from the fight. She told him, "Keegan went inside!" Adam asked, "What?!" She pulled him inside and they didn't see him anywhere. They looked around, and they said in a panic, "Bennett!" They immediately ran upstairs towards Bennett's room. Upstairs, Bennett sat in his bed holding the rose, sadly. Then, Keegan opened his door, holding a bow and arrow. He smiled evilly when he saw Bennett, and he drew back his bow. Bennett looked sadly at Keegan, and then he shot the arrow and hit him in the shoulder. Bennett roared in pain, and Keegan laughed and pushed him threw the window. Bennett laid on the ground in pain and Keegan hopped threw the window. Keegan told Bennett, "Listen to me, Beast! Lilly is mine! I've always loved her, and she will never love you because you are a hideous monster!" Bennett groaned sadly and looked at the ground. Then, Keegan grabbed a knife and slowly walked toward Bennett, ready to stab him. Then, Lilly yelled from the bottom of the castle, "Keegan! Don't! Run, Bennett!" Bennett looked up and said, "Lilly." She was scared, and right as Keegan almost stabbed him, Bennett grabbed the knife and growled at him. Keegan looked at him in fright and they fought at the top of the castle. Lilly ran inside the castle to stop them. Adam and Belle saw them, and Belle cried, "Bennett!" He cried, "Mom, go away!" She told Adam, "We have to help him!" Bennett and Keegan fell and landed on another floor of the castle. Bennett hid behind a statue, and Keegan yelled, "Come on out and fight!" Bennett officially hated him, and Keegan yelled, "Were you in love with her, Beast?! Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?!" Keegan walked by him and he growled quietly. He then quietly snuck up on Keegan, but he turned around and tried to stab him, but he was able to get out of the way. They started fighting, and then they jumped to another floor. Keegan told him, "It's over Beast! Lilly is mine!" Bennett frowned, and snapped at Keegan. He jumped and then Bennett grabbed him by the neck and held him over the edge. Keegan begged while almost crying, "Let me go! Let me go! Please! I'll do anything! Anything!" It was storming badly, and Bennett snarled at Keegan. He put him on the floor and said angrily, "Get out." He threw him on the floor, and Lilly was at the balcony and she yelled, "Bennett!" He turned around and smiled at her smiling face. He said happily, "Lilly." She reached her hand out, and he climbed the castle to reach her hand. They were smiling, and once he reached her, they grabbed their hands and he said, "You came back." He put his hand on the side of her face and she rested her head on his hand. She smiled, but then, Keegan came up to Bennett and stabbed him in the stomach. He roared in pain, and Lilly grabbed his hand in a panic. Keegan was smiling evilly, and he tried to stab him again, but he fell to his death, screaming. Lilly pulled him up on the balcony and rested him on the ground, sadly. At the front door, Adam and Belle were still fighting with a quarter of the mob. Then, an explosion erupted all of them, and then they ran away screaming. Gaston just stood there, and he said, "Keegan's got your son! He's dead! Lilly could do nothing about it!" Belle said, "Oh trust me, Gaston, she can do something about it!" Gaston then charged at Adam and they started wrestling on the ground. Gaston yelled, "You shouldn't have her! She's mine!" Adam said, "Yeah, right!" They kept wrestling, and then Belle looked around and saw a knife on the ground. She grabbed it and then stabbed Gaston in the back of the head. He yelled in pain, and looked at Belle. He said, "I-I-I lo-love y-you." She frowned, and then he collapsed to his death. Belle helped Adam up and they hugged each other. He said, "Thanks, Belle." She said, "Your welcome." Then, they heard crying upstairs, and they said, "Bennett!" Then they ran upstairs to the balcony, and so did the servants.


	9. Chapter 9: The Transformation

Chapter 9: The Transformation

Upstairs on the balcony, Bennett was barely alive. His parents and the servants watched tears in their eyes. Lilly had her hand on his face, and he told her gasping for air, "You… you came back." Lilly said, "Of course I came back. I couldn't let them-." She hugged him and she said, "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Bennett put his hand on her face, and he said, "May-Maybe… it's better this way." He coughed and she said, "Don't talk like that. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." They slightly smiled at each other, and he said, "At least… I got to see you… one last time." Her smile faded and she held his hand and cried in it. Then, he let out his final breath and finally died. They let go of their hands and Lilly gasped. Belle gasped and cried in Adam's shoulder. Adam wrapped her in his arms and the servants cried and cried. Lilly begged, "No, please. Please don't leave me." She laid her head on his chest and cried. As a tear fell, she said, "I love you." Right after she said that, the last petal fell of the rose. Everybody mourned his death in the castle and Belle said to Adam while crying, "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe he's gone." Lilly kept crying, and Adam kissed Belle's head and Adam said, "I'm going to miss him dearly." Then, the enchantress appeared next to Lilly and saw her crying on Bennett. The enchantress made everyone look at her and she said, "He made you fall in love with him before the last petal fell." Lilly asked while crying, "What?" The enchantress pulled out her wand and said, "The spell is broken." She tapped Bennett and he flew in the air, transforming back into a human. The enchantress disappeared, and Adam and Belle said in unison, "He's turning back into a human!" Lilly watched him in awe, and once he turned back into a human, he fell to the ground. He laid there, and Lilly stepped to him, but backed away when Bennett moved. He slowly got up, and faced his parents. He asked, "Mom? Dad?" They were smiling along with the servants, and they pointed behind him. He turned around and faced Lilly. She was smiling, and he smiled and said, "Lilly, it's me!" They grabbed their hands, and she said, "I know it's you! I'm so glad that you're alive!" Bennett brushed her hair out of her face, and they stared in each other's eyes. Belle said to Adam excitedly, "Here it comes!" They leaned in… and then Bennett and Lilly kissed each other happily. As they kissed, Belle hugged her husband and said, "He did it!" Adam said, "I'm so proud of my little boy." They then kissed and Cogsworth said, "Now that's a happy ending." A couple of years later, Bennett and Lilly got married and they live in the castle. Lilly gave birth to twin girls named Anastasia and Stacia. The enchantress promised Adam and Belle that nobody else in their family would be a beast anymore. Now everyone in the family can be humans, and happy, for once.

THE END


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thank you all for reading Beauty and the Beast!

This story was so much fun to write!

I just recently saw the new movie, and I decided to make an aftermath of it… a little twist.

Please comment if you want to see more about Bennett and Lilly's life at the castle!

I hope you enjoyed the story!

Love you all!

Signed,

Ava


End file.
